


Outlaw Ways and a Sheriff's Badge

by petersgirl



Category: Banshee (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bikers, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/pseuds/petersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna turns to Lucas. They do what they know best; heist. It goes wrong when they hit the Sons of Anarchy. Jax has to get it back or face the consequences. With the Sons getting killed; outlaw justice must be served. Lucas has to protect his secret life being the sheriff he assumed the id of. They have one thing in common; the only thing will stop Lucas or Jax is death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaw Ways and a Sheriff's Badge

"Are you sure about this Job?"

"It came from the one of the higher-ups in the Cartel. What do I have to do convince you this is the real deal? Write it out in blood while fucking tap dancing. After the exchange is made they will be carrying around five million dollars. This will be the last score we have to make. We'll be set for life and can finally move on from this shitty town."

There wasn't a need to remind me why Job was stuck here. It was my fault. He was on the run from Rabbit after they tracked me down at his shop. Now he has left what I do, nothing.

"I'm in. I'm getting to be an old man and a warm tropical retirement sounds good to me."

Sugar would have been in no matter how much money was involved. He truly has become one of us. He could have busted me the first day I arrived in Banshee and assumed the identity of Lucas Hood. It become so easy walking in the sheriff's shoes and no one quested it.

"Anna what about you?"

"What?"

"Are you in?"

"Yeah sure."

Anna had only been half listening to the conversation and was a whole another chapter in my life. Since Rabbit found her and her husband took the kids away from her, she hasn't been the same. That was my fault too. I exposed her secret and she lost her family because of it. But she still protected my secret and holds my heart.

While we were discussing a plan for the heist Anna was walking out of the bar.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel. Just call me later with the details."

"Is she strong enough to do this shit?"

"Why would you even ask that shit Job?"

"Because I know how this works with you two. If there's a problem I want to know before hand. Out there we are counting on each other."

"Anna is fine."

That was a lie. She was nowhere near fine. Was she strong enough to pull this shit off? I guess we'll find out because I won't do it without her.

After we talked about what each one of us had to do, I excused myself. It was easier to say I had sheriff business to take care of than tell them what I was really going to do.

"Have a good night and tell Anna we said hello."

Job gave me a little wave as I was walking out the door.

"Assholes."

Of course they knew where I was going. I don't even know why I thought they wouldn't. Only this time I didn't have to go to her because she was waiting in my truck outside the bar.

"Hey."

"Get in. There is something I want to show you."

"Is this a surprise or are you going to tell me why we are out in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's about our daughter."

"What about Deva?"

Anna parked my truck and I followed after her. We walked for a while and I hadn't seen anything yet.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Deva has been sneaking out at night and coming here. If we don't do something she is destined to end up just like us."

"How do you know that? Have you been following her around?"

"I am looking out for her. When I saw her walking down the street in town she ignored me and wouldn't even acknowledge me. I'm her mother and it doesn't matter if she does hate me, I will always protect her."

How Anna felt about Deva is what I still feel for Anna. I would take my last breath protecting either one of them. Even though Deva doesn't even know I'm her real father.

We watched her doing drugs and loving on a boy that I know was a lot older than her. Pulling out my gun, it wasn't hard for me to decide how to handle the situation.

"Not that way. She can never know we had anything to do with it. We have to do it smart."

"Just how in the hell am I supposed to do that Anna?"

"If she knows I don't want her to do it. She will be hell bent on doing it more. The more Rabbit didn't want me around you, the closer I got to you. Him being my father didn't mean shit to me. We see how well that turned out."

We argued on what was the best way to handle Deva. But Anna won, just like she always had with me.

"When we get back to town you can drop me off at the hotel."

Walking Anna to the door I tried to hug her good bye. She pushed me away "It's not a good idea. Besides no one needs to see us together. You need to go."

"Are you going to keep pushing me away? At what point are you going to stop running? You are not Carrie Hopewell anymore that life is over now. You never really have been Anna. It was a life you created out of fear and I get it. But deep down you know Carrie wasn't anything like you really are."

"You need to leave Sheriff Hood. Because I know how truthful of a person you are."

With that she slammed the door in my face.

**(****)**

Two weeks had gone by. All of us mastering our role we had to play in this. Job mapped out the get away leaving a few surprises in the path just in case we needed it.

Sugar was backup for us. He would be waiting outside the hit spot. If Anna couldn't lose them, he would take care of it. All I had to do was get inside the van, grab the bags and make it back to the truck while they covered me.

Anna had driven the course over and over. She needed to know the lay of the land. It was a couple of states away just to make sure we weren't shitting in our own back yard if it went wrong.

"Well what was it this time?"

"Ten minutes. You need to cut it down to seven minutes somehow to make sure we get away clean. Why don't I ride along with you."

She was always on her game but, not today. Her response time and driving was a lot slower than normal.

"Have you lost your nerve Anna?"

"Buckle your seat belt. We'll see who lost what."

That was the girl I know and love. Never fearing what maybe coming, just do it. The ride was how she needed to drive when the time come.

"Well?"

"Six minutes and forty-two seconds."

"That's what I'm talking about."

The excitement she showed reminded me of when we were young and could do anything together. Also was when she still loved me.

We pulled so many heist off and thought we were unstoppable. Then it happened. We stole from Rabbit millions of dollars in diamonds. I got caught went to prison and Anna became Carrie Hopewell with a whole new way of life.

"Are we ready to do this?" Being somewhere else, I heard what he had said but I wasn't fast enough to answer him.

"Mother fucker I'm talking to you."

"Yeah Job I'm ready."

"What about you Anna? Are you all in on this?"

"Did you have a bowl of instant bitch this morning Job? You just worry about what you need to do and leave the driving to me."

"Well me..ow. Doesn't someone have their claws out."

"Come on Job. Let's get this done."

We hopped in the back of the truck and Sugar stopped following us just like he was supposed to. Covering ourselves up with the tarp waiting for Anna's cue. We had our mask down on our faces and guns loaded.

We heard her pounding on the back glass "Now."

We came up ready to fire. Only the van wasn't alone like it was supposed to be. It was surrounded by a bunch of bikers. Of course they started firing at us. We laid down in the back for cover.

"What the fuck Job?"

"I don't know man."

"Cover me I'm getting in the front, I gotta plan."

"You crazy mother fucker. Do you want to let me in on it?" There wasn't time for that.

After I got in the front with Anna "Pull up to the side of the van."

"We need to get the hell out of here."

"Anna. Just breathe. Do what I ask."

When we were side by side I jumped on top of van. Crazy shit I know. But it was the only way to stop it on the run. The driver was trying to shake me off by swerving back and forth. So I capped his ass. One shot to the head. We would die penniless if we stopped now but, there was still a chance we could make it out with the money.

That's when shit went really bad. He hit a tree head on and so did I. Thank god Sugar never listens to damn thing I say because he saved my ass again.

While I was trying to get my body up he was firing rounds at the bikers to keep them back. After he threw a grainade I was crawling through the cracked windshield now I was going to drive the van.

Anna was on it; she was following the van backwards in the truck. Job was already in the back of it throwing the bags in the truck. Flipping the truck around she was back by my side.

When I got back in the truck I noticed blood coming from her. Using my shirt to put pressure on her shoulder. Looking up the biker was standing in the middle of the road firing at us without fear.

"Anna you're going to hit him."

"Anna."

She was panicking and the sweat was pouring from her. Grabbing the wheel we swerved to miss him but not the one on our left. We hit him on his bike.

"Shit we ran over him."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. After watching Banshee, I was hooked! If you like the Sons give it a try. Lucas Hood is just yummy.**


End file.
